


By the sea I saw you

by darthbinks



Category: Star Wars Episode: VIII the Last Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthbinks/pseuds/darthbinks
Summary: Kind of a rethinking of the Last Jedi. Not that I didn't adore it, just having fun. I'm not good at summaries ....





	By the sea I saw you

 

~

 

 

The suns poured into the ocean. She often found herself on the cliff at dusk. It was a blank canvas for her thoughts, an easy place to be—something that was the gentlest of balms to her sorely wounded pride.

 

Luke refused to return with the falcon. More so, he refused to teach her. The only other person in the galaxy that she knew of who could help her understand the force, besides you know who, and he simply won't. It wasn't like he was busy, she'd studied his schedule in the days spent on the island.

 

Rey sighed and held her forehead as she fell out of meditation. Her chest hollowed out like a huge cavern and failure echoed in it, among other emotions of the variety she did not linger on. Frustration. Loneliness. She had come so far, sacrificed the potential reunion with her parents, all to find this man and he would rather sit in his hut. It was insanely ironic that Luke Skywalker had given up, after everything she had heard about the legendary Jedi.

 

She felt her lip tremble miserably and she deflated onto the ground, her back soaking up the sea spray on the grass and eyes vacantly watching the overcast sky. She missed Finn. Chewbacca was her only company—save for R2. But they were both distinctly distant. Perhaps the infernal porgs could be barable some of the time. Or caretakers which grumble and wrinkle their noses at her. As she beheld the heavens, breathing in the crisp breeze, she wished for true friend.

 

They didn't have to be a human, she bargained. They didn't have to speak. They just had to not be immediately opposed to the idea of her.

 

Rey sighed again and curled onto her side. It was a fleeting, immature thought. Foolish. And yet... there is something new. A shift in the air, so minute she nearly misses it. A sense of closeness, almost like someone were watching her. Someone familiar, a ghost.

 

Rey shivered against the sensation.

 

Curious, in spite of her better judgement which told her no, she was alone, she slowly turned her head over her shoulder.

 

And immediately froze. There, standing real as any shadow swathed rock or gust of icy ocean wind, was Kylo Ren in the flesh. A stunned Rey could only _stare_ —and he in regard to her.

 

His arm twitched, and then suddenly jerked up, hand tensed and clawing for something intangible.

 

"You will bring Luke Skywalker to me." He demanded, his voice laced with cold, crushing chains of the dark side, seeking to constrict around her mind.

 

But nothing happened.

 

" _You_." Is all she could think to say. So much she wanted to say, but none of it fruition.

 

_You're sick!_

_Vile monster!_

_...Murderer._

 

His shoulder fell and stance loosened. The cogs behind his dark eyes constantly clicked as he watched her like she was something to be solved and conquered. It was very disconcerting. Quickly she got to her feet and the movement seemed to wake him from a reverie, drawing him forward so suddenly that she stumbled back and fell.

 

"Stay away!" Rey spat at him. He did, but that semblance of fascination still burned her just the same.

 

"You're not doing this." He said softly, deeply. His voice was unexpectedly appealing in ways that were still quite alien to her. "No. The effort would kill you."

 

She blinked, trying to eschew the notion. "What do you want?"

 

He did approach then, his gaze roving her and the spaces around intently. Rey scrambled backward every step he took. "Can you see my surroundings? I can't see yours. Only you."

 

"Answer my question." She demanded as her back collided with a rocky outcrop, and there was no where left to retreat to.

 

Kylo Ren came wretchedly near—so much so, that she could see every mole and slight dent in his skin, every faint scar.

 

Not to mention the one she had given him.

 

"Tell me." He murmured softly to her, attention warming different areas of her face. "Where are you?"

 

Rey scowls then, and she knows it's ugly and bitter but it's no more than he deserves. "I would never tell _you_."

 

To her surprise, he flinches slightly at the disdain. "So much power, so much potential. And yet wasted."

 

"No." She tries, but his humourless grin makes it seem quiet.

 

"Skywalker is teaching you?" He knows it's a lie.

 

Rey can only frown at him. She's unprepared for a retort, there was no way she could have predicted his presence.

 

Nor called for it.

 

_Right?_

 

His head shifts and he smirks, arrogant. Stars, damn him.

 

"You need a teacher."

 

The words tug free the knot holding together her memories of snowy woods, the wounded planet splitting and hot glowing blood spurting out. Starkiller Base. Fire hotter than the newborn sun burns in her veins and she steels herself.

 

When she rises to face him he doesn't oblige a single inch of space, but Rey is too enraged to care.

 

"You'll pay for what you did." She says lowly, cuttingly serious, and suddenly his mood cools. Kylo Ren looks away, his fists—which she only now noticed, unfurling.

 

"I don't expect you to understand." He says quietly. Does he think her a child? He must. To him she is, she supposes; a gullible child from a place that does not matter. It surprises her the way it stings. When he speaks again, it's almost as much to himself as it is to her. "You don't know the power of the dark side."

 

"You think so great of the dark. I pity you." Rey spits at him. She ignores his downcast, sensitive eyes as best she can. "You're a monster."

 

He looks up at that, and a brief flash of... something almost makes her double take. Was it regret? Grief? He speaks so much in those black pools that watch the world with such remorse. It's no wonder he wore a mask.

 

"Yes I am."

 

She blinks and just like that Kylo Ren has vanished. Some trace of him remains, a sensation nestled in the corners of her mind that is distinctly him. Rey might expect it to be an angry thing that casts throes of chaos and hate, but to her dismay it only feels achingly...

 

_Lonely. Lost._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? One shot? Multi chapter? Let me know down below


End file.
